


Melody

by Lightning_kal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Eggsy is a singer, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart is a Agent, Harry Hart love Eggsy, M/M, More message in the music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero fue la melodía, después su voz aterciopelada lo que le hiso detenerse a mitad de la calle escuchando mientras sentía su propio pulso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> “Kingsman: The Secret Service” y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos son de Dave Gibbons y Mark Millar los escritores del comic (The Secret Service) en el que está basada la película así como a su casa productora Century Fox.

 

_…_

Primero fue la melodía, después su voz aterciopelada lo que le hiso detenerse a mitad de la calle escuchando mientras sentía su propio pulso acelerarse conforme avanzaba la canción que reproducían un par de chicas en su teléfono al pasar a su lado de camino a la Kingsman. Simplemente Harry se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que al doblar la esquina la música se fue junto a ellas.

Al regresar esa misma noche de la sastrería aun sin olvidarla no aguanto la tentación de buscar de quien se trataba, todo el día se mantuvo pensando en esa canción, podía sentir el miedo de que al escucharle por segunda ocasión no fuese tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era una verdad indiscutible que Harry Hart nunca en toda su carrera dentro de Kingsman había utilizado sus recursos he influencias para hacerse de información que no fuese relevante o necesaria para una misión, pero este era un caso especial no tardaría ni veinte minutos.

La canción se llamaba “ _Sly Mocking_ ” el cantante era Gary Unwin y si su voz le parecía hermosa su rostro lo era aún más. La madre del chico (según el sitio oficial manejado por su club de fans)  había sido en su juventud una cantante de los años 80 que había gozado de cierta popularidad  en su época esta se casó con el inglés Lee Unwin y ambos se mudaron a Londres donde nació y se crio Gary hasta la edad de 5 años que fue cuando murió su padre cumpliendo su deber como policía. Madre e hijo regresaron a Los Ángeles California de donde era originaria su familia materna.

Desde muy corta edad el pequeño Gary se mostró interesado en la música participando en diversos proyectos desde bandas escolares, coros dominicales hasta que se presentó su gran oportunidad de lanzar su primer disco a la edad de 19 años, disco que paso sin pena ni gloria pero que cumplió con su cometido, lograr que una disquera mucho mayor pusiera su atención en el nuevo talento. Sus siguientes trabajos discográficos gozaron de mucho más suerte que el primero.

Con un ritmo que atrapaba desde el primer instante y sin miedo a reinventarse constantemente Gary se hiso de un nombre dentro de la industria musical  sembrando grandes amistades de las que salían grandes duetos que seguramente se convertirían clásicos.

Harry estaba encantado con cada nueva información que encontraba, su grupo sanguíneo (AB+), su comida favorita (pizza), su canal en YouTube donde subía videos de él cantando. El  favorito de Harry era “ **Shoop** ” donde Gary cantaba y bailaba en ropa interior frente al espejo del baño en su departamento en Los Ángeles junto a su perro JB a quien el cantante adoraba.

Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes más increíbles que el kingsman había visto en su vida, en su cuello llevaban un lunar que a Harry le encantaría a besar, de niño había sido gimnasta por eso bailaba tan bien. La marina estaba muy interesada en que ejerciera una carrera militar. En toda su carrera había tenido muy pocos escándalos, la mayoría de ellos eran por su parentela, más específicamente por su padrastro, un hombre que en opinión de Harry era una autentica fichita. Pocos años después del fallecimiento de su padre en Reino Unido su madre Michelle Unwin contrajo matrimonio con su actual marido con quien hace poco había tenido una hija a quien su hermano mayor amaba con locura.  Su padrastro había sido arrestado en varias ocasiones por posesión de sustancias ilegales y por violencia pero siempre había salido airoso. Fuentes cercanas al cantante decían que este hombre se la pasaba pidiendo dinero a su hijastro.

El joven cantante solo había sido arrestado en dos ocasiones, salía actualmente para el desagrado de Harry con un actor estancado al que recientemente los críticos habían hecho mierda por su actuación como un millonario sumamente perturbado y con gustos particulares.

Tras rebuscar unas cuantas horas en internet Harry se enteró que en un mes como parte de su más reciente gira mundial Gary estaría en Londres dos semanas y ofrecería cuatro conciertos a los que sí o sí asistiría como que se llamaba Harry Hart.

…

 **Shoop** : es una canción de **Salt-N-Pepa** del albun **Very Necessary** lanzado en 1993


End file.
